


"In Schitt's Creek, where anything can happen!"

by LonerWolf6



Category: Schitt's Creek
Genre: Alexis Rose Being a Good Sister, Alexis Rose is a Badass, Anxious David Rose, Best Friends Stevie Budd & David Rose, Boyfriends, Boys In Love, David Rose Deserves Nice Things, David Rose Loves Patrick Brewer, Established Relationship, Idiots in Love, M/M, Mpreg, Patrick Brewer loves David Rose, Rachel (Schitt's Creek) Bashing, Sebastien Raine (Schitt's Creek) Bashing, Sebastien Raine is an Asshole, Secret Relationship, Unplanned Pregnancy
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2020-12-16
Updated: 2020-12-16
Packaged: 2021-03-11 01:21:23
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,452
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/28106952
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/LonerWolf6/pseuds/LonerWolf6
Summary: David Rose got pregnant during Schitt's Creek Season 5, after episode 10 (RoadKill) and before episode 11 (Meet the Parents).What is everyone's reactions to it?Secrets would be revealing as drama happening.Also Rachel and Sebastien Raine would be coming back to Schitt's Creek to fight David/Patrick to get their Patrick/David back.Would they win?Would David Rose survive this drama happening in Schitt's Creek where he is in while being Pregnant?Well, just read this to find out!
Relationships: Alexis Rose & David Rose, Clint Brewer/Marcy Brewer, Johnny Rose/Moira Rose, Patrick Brewer/David Rose, Stevie Budd & David Rose, Theodore "Ted" Mullens/Alexis Rose
Comments: 1
Kudos: 8





	"In Schitt's Creek, where anything can happen!"

David quickly woke up from Patrick's bed, whose he had been sleeping with for a couple weeks ever since Patrick moved into his new apartment. He ran to the bathroom and got onto his knees before throwing up his last night dinner into the toilet. Few minutes later, his vomiting slowly went down until it stopped. He shook, got onto his feets and went to brush his teeth by the sink until that vomit taste was gone from his mouth.

"What could cause this to happen?" David thought to himself while brushing his white perfect teeth that could beat Alexis’s own teeth. Then he finished brushing his teeth before walking out of the bathroom toward Patrick’s bed. By the time David got under the covers and fell asleep with Patrick in their bed, he had forgotten about what or why it happened this morning.

_Few days later_

David once again throws up in Stevie’s bathroom in her apartment. He was just spending a night with Stevie where they would talk about anything that pop into their mind and suddenly, David ran to the bathroom so he could use the toilet to throw up in. Stevie staring at David worrying from the doorway.

“Uh are you okay, David?” Stevie said, staring at David worrying from the doorway.

But David was too busy vomiting in the toilet to answer her question. So Stevie rushed up to him and rubbed his back, hoping that it would help him to feel even a little bit better.

David groans loudly as he finally done throws up which he has been doing for the past few days in the mornings.

“I think we should really take you to a doctor.” Stevie gently picks David up from the ground by his shoulders when she sees David is done vomiting in her toilet which she would have to clean later, right now. She “gently” pushes and holds David to the door so they can get out of her apartment and get into her car. She then drove off onto the road to Elmdale Doctor’s office as they put their seat belt on.

The whole time of driving from Schitts Creek to Elmdale lasted half an hour or so and David didn’t say anything at all, not even to complain which he normally does which really worried her since she ever sees him like that forever.

When they finally arrived at Elmdale’s doctor office, Stevie parked her car in the front. Then She got out and walked around her car to open David’s door for him.

**_“David, better give a few wine bottles to me after this since I am being super helpful today than I normally would.”_ **

Stevie thought while she opened David’s door and paused at the sight before her. She hasn't really taken a look at David during the ride. He looks so pale and sweaty and about to faint. So Stevie gulps before gently picking David up after unbelt his seat for him. Then She bring him to the doctor office building where they entered.

They went to take their seat after checking in to get a meeting with the doctor right away. Stevie looks down at David and whispers. “David, are you really okay? Do you need me to call Patrick?”

David gently shook his head in negative answers as he really was not okay and doesn’t really want Patrick here to see him like this. He doesn't want to change how Patrick sees him right now or otherwise which would cause them to break up and he really doesn't want that to happen ever.

Finally after what felt like forever to David and Stevie, they were finally called in by the doctor whose they have been waiting for, Doctor stares at them as his patient enters the room, said as they sit down in front of him and before they can say anything. “Well, Mr. Rose. It seems to be that you are pregnant, congratulating.”

David’s eyes went wide as he heard that **"P"** word from the doctor’s mouth, he gasped loudly in shock before said. “WHAT?! I am male! Surely, you have noticed that!” He quickly stood up from his seat while moving his hand up and down in front of him showing the doctor his obviously male body.

Stevie’s eyes went wide while her mouth went wide as she is shock at the news beside David too.

Doctor coughs to himself while raising his eyebrow to David, hoping he sits down before overworking himself and hurting the child he is carrying.

David taking a deep breath before sitting down and staring at the doctor; hoping the doctor explained himself.

Doctor said “Mr. Rose, I do notice that you are male. But you are also male who has a woman’s organ that can cause them to be pregnant like a female would in 5% of the world. Surely, your doctor must have told you about this before?”

David raised his eyebrow before said. “Uh no. And surely, I would totally know that I can be pregnant because I “cough” have lots of sex in the past before I move here, at Schitt’s Creek and I didn’t got pregnant at all like none, n.o.n.e. None.”

He suddenly got a cold feeling at the bottom of his stomach as he was thinking about why didn’t his family doctor tell him about this, that he can become pregnant like a woman. David also wonders why he didn’t get pregnant in his youth adventures; what could be stopping it?

Doctor started coughing again at David’s words before said. “Well, I don’t know why but I do know that there are two ways that can stop you getting pregnant in the past like condoms and birth control pills..”

David opened his mouth to argue but quickly shut his mouth as he thought about something which caused him to be pale in his face. He quickly said while staring down at his lap. “Is that all? Anything else I should know about, doctor?”

Doctor then answers David’s questions, ignoring David’s face which is becoming so pale; knowing that this man in front of him doesn't need any more problems on his plate right now.

“Well, you are about 8 weeks since having this child. So you need to eat more since you are eating for two right now, work easily & don’t overwork yourself to not cause harm to your child and please over here again soon so we can keep checking on your child and you. Here your appointment slip paper. And have a good day, Mr. Rose.”

Then the doctor got up from his chair and handed the slip paper to David before leaving the room to check on his next patient for today as he is in a rush.

Stevie, who silently watches the whole thing in front of her, also stands up and gently grabs David’s shoulder to force him to stand up from his seat too.

David is feeling numb right now, letting Stevie force him to move his body and slowly walking them back to her car.

Once they get back in her car, she starts driving away from Elmdale’s doctor office. Stevie stays silent as she knows that David needs this silence to process what just happening to him.

Honestly, she still can’t believe that her best friend, do not tell David, is pregnant.

Little part of her, when she heard this news, hoping to be a godmother to David’s child.

David lying his head against the car window, watching buildings and trees as they drive pass by, thinking about the news that unleash on him today.

_**“....Pregnant… I can’t believe that I am pregnant…”** _

_**“What would everyone think?”** _

_**“What would Alexis think?”** _

_**“What would Dad and Mom think?”** _

_**“I mean how could they keep this from me?!”** _

_**“Patrick.. OMG PATRICK!"** _

_**"What would Patrick think about this?!”** _

_**“Does he want to keep this baby with him?”** _

_**“Or would he leave him alone with their child?!”** _

“ _ **......WAIT A MINUTE!?! What am I thinking about keeping this child? I don’t know how to take care & raise one!? And I didn’t want children in the first place!”**_

_**“Sigh… Know what? I would think more of this after I get home and take a nap. I would think more of this another day.”** _

David takes a deep breath to calm himself before letting sleep take him during the car drive, knowing that Stevie is with him and who hopefully is okay with him being pregnant right now.

His last thought was.

**_“Patrick… Please don’t leave me for this…”_ **

**_“I really need you right now…”_ **

**_“ I love you…”_ **

**_“You are my Mariah Carey”_ **

_To Be Continued..._


End file.
